


Against the Clock

by spirithorse



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 04:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14969342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirithorse/pseuds/spirithorse
Summary: He glanced down, carefully peeling his glove away from his wrist so he could see his watch. He hissed when he saw the time, his fingers twitching. There wasn’t much left, but he didn’t know of anyone else around. He had only been on the scene of the robbery out of sheer luck. Technically, it was up to him to see this through to the end, the law and his own sense of justice demanded it. But he would have to make it quick, because there was no way that he could be late.





	Against the Clock

**Author's Note:**

> So, I went to see Incredibles 2, which got me thinking about a superhero AU. TBH, this was mostly a chance to have the two of them flirting, because why not?

Sorey slowed down as he reached the top of the stairs, focusing on quieting his breathing so he could hear what was happening on the other side of the door. It was easier away from the sirens that were still blaring in the street below.

He licked his lips, pausing just in front of the door. He glanced down, carefully peeling his glove away from his wrist so he could see his watch. He hissed when he saw the time, his fingers twitching. There wasn’t much left, but he didn’t know of anyone else around. He had only been on the scene of the robbery out of sheer luck. Technically, it was up to him to see this through to the end, the law and his own sense of justice demanded it. But he would have to make it quick, because there was no way that he could be late.

He didn’t dare to.

Sorey rolled his shoulders and reached for the doorknob. He counted to three under his breath before shoving his shoulder against the door.

It gave easily, Sorey stumbling out onto the rooftop as he realized what had happened. The thief had been in rush so he hadn’t bothered to lock the door, or they had wanted him to follow them. Sorey frowned and carefully inched out from the shadow of the doorway, giving the rooftop a good look over.

It was a normal rooftop, Sorey’s gaze darting to the air conditioning unit to his right. He couldn’t see all the way around it, nor could he seen around the small square that was the entrance to the roof. Sorey frowned and edged around the little hutch, tempted to make a break for the edge of the roof. He couldn’t remember if there was a fire escape, but it would have given the thief a chance to run back down. If that was the case, then he was sure that Sergei and the rest of the police would be standing by, but his gut told him that it wasn’t right. The thief would know that, so he would still be on the roof.

Sorey took a deep breath and kept moving. He didn’t have a power queued up, there hadn’t been anyone else around that he could copy from. As unimpressive as it was, he could still throw a punch, it was what he had been doing so far.

He stepped forward, freezing at the sound of a scuff of a shoe against the ground. He turned his head, Sorey tensing as he listened. Someone was behind the little shack. Sorey nodded to himself, taking one last, deep breath before rushing around the side.

The thief startled in the middle of rifling through the bag that he had taken. The man stared at him, seeming at a loss to why Sorey was there. His hesitation only lasted for a moment, then he was scrambling for the gun that he had let drop on the ground.

Sorey lunged forward, grabbing the man’s wrist as the man brought the gun up to bear. He recoiling slightly as the muzzle was aimed at his face, Sorey managing to jerk it away a fraction. The thief grunted, looking at him with wide eyes. “Damned Shepherd.”

Sorey jerked his head back as the thief lunged forward, digging his heels in as the man tried to shove him back. The man threw himself forward a few more times before he tried to pull away. Sorey went with him, skittering to the side. His foot caught on the bag, Sorey yelping as he stumbled, trying to remain on his feet.

The Thief gave him a wide grin, twisting the two of them in an attempt to make him fall over. “Come on, can’t you keep up? I’ve heard all kinds of things about you, Shepherd. You’re disappointing me.”

Sorey gritted his teeth, getting his feet under him. He planted them solidly, squaring himself up for a good punch, one that would allow him to hit without shifting the gun any closer to him. Then, he felt a chill run down his spine.

Sorey perked up, barely getting the time to turn his head when a third hand reached for the gun. The gun froze as soon as the third person touched it, Sorey taking the chance to back away even as the thief held onto his gun.

The thief’s resolve only lasted a moment more before he threw it away with a shout, rounding on the person who had joined him. The thief didn’t get a chance to do much of anything before Siren was punching them square in the jaw. The thief reeled, Sorey lunching forward to grab onto him as he toppled backward. Sorey grunted as he took the thief’s full weight, but he carefully laid the man on the ground. Sorey remained bent over him long enough to check his pulse before looking over at the man dressed in teal and white.

“Hey, Siren.”

Siren huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “I didn’t expect to see you here, all things considering.”

Sorey shrugged. “They needed a few extra hands.”

“And here you are with nothing.”

“I wouldn’t say nothing.” Sorey stood up, giving Siren a grin. “I caught him.”

“ _I_ caught him, if you didn’t notice. You were busy wrestling.”

“To give you time to make your move. I could feel you coming.”

Siren hummed, giving him a long look. “I guess you let me hit him too.”

“As thanks for backing me up. I’ve been doing this on my own.”

“I’m flattered.” Siren batted his eyelashes before throwing back his head with a laugh. It took him a moment to recover before he shook his head. “Honestly, when will you learn? You have to secure them.”

Sorey stepped to the side just enough for Siren to move past him, but they brushed against each other. Sorey swallowed, partially sure that Siren had done it on purpose. He quickly revised his estimation when Siren threw a coy glance over his shoulder.

It had definitely been on purpose.

Sorey took a deep breath and stared up at the sky, trying to get his thoughts to refocus. His suit was useful for hiding his identity, but it hid nothing else. It was never a problem, unless he was working with Siren.

Sorey swallowed hard, taking a few deep breaths before talking, but he didn’t dare lower his gaze back to where Siren was working. “You know, considering how often we run into each other, it might be good to work together.”

Siren laughed, the sound making his heart flutter. “Really now? Mr. ‘Do frogs fight snakes’?”

Sorey blushed, dropping his gaze despite himself. “I…Sorry.”

Siren waved his hand again before going back to handcuffing the man to the nearest pole. He didn’t speak until he was finished, giving Sorey a long time to stare.

He snapped his mouth shut to keep a whine from escaping, because Siren didn’t need more encouragement. He knew what he was doing. Siren knew exactly what leaning over in his suit would do, and it was a special kind of hell.

Hero work was hard enough. He didn’t need distractions.

“Enjoying the view?”

Sorey squeaked, quickly giving up on an actual answer. Siren had gotten what he needed in the first place.

The hero chuckled and locked the handcuffs in place, pausing to reach up and brush his hair out of his purple eyes. There was a spark of mischief there, a spark of trouble; but Sorey couldn’t bring himself to care.

Siren walked back over to him, Sorey retreating when Siren kept coming on. He didn’t get far before he was bumped up against the top of the outer portion of the stairwell. Sorey pressed a palm against the wall, using the texture of the concrete to ground himself. It wouldn’t work for long, but Sorey would happily use anything he had at his disposal.

Siren watched him for a while before grinning. “So, you were inviting me to join you?”

“Yes.” The word was practically breathless, a fact that Siren noticed by the way his expression changed.

He sidled forward, closing the distance between them until Sorey’s breath hitched in anticipation. It was always like this between them, always had been. It was why Sorey both looked forward and dreaded working with Siren. No matter what happened, they always came down to this.

Sorey swallowed hard when their chests bumped against each other, not daring to tear his gaze away from Siren’s. He was rewarded with a full body shudder, Sorey having to bite his lip hard.

Siren took a minute to recover, Sorey regretting it a moment later when Siren’s hand pressed against his abs. The hero’s hand slowly and steadily up his torso and Siren talked. “I don’t think that’s a good idea. We tend to get so distracted when we are with each other.”

Sorey licked his lips, hearing Siren’s breath hitch. Siren leaned closer, hovering close to Sorey’s lips even as his hand rested on Sorey’s pecs. “Very distracted.”

“So…” Sorey tipped his head to the side, his gaze flicking from Siren’s eyes to his lips and back again. “Is that a no?”

Siren leaned closer, their lips just inches away from brushing. “I’m tempted.”

“How tempted?” Sorey’s voice dropped a register lower, coming out more gravely than he intended.

Even accidental, it had an effect. Siren swayed forward, Sorey reaching out with one hand to pull him closer, but he was stopped but a cool hand grabbing his and pushing it back against the wall. Sorey whimpered then, shaking as Siren pushed up against him.

He let his head fall back against the wall with a thud, trying to hold steady as Siren spoke against his wrist, the puffs of warm air making him shake. “Very.”

Sorey didn’t get time to respond before Siren was biting down on his glove. It took everything in him not to jerk forward as he watched Siren peel the glove away.

It didn’t cover his hand fully like Siren’s did because he needed skin-to-skin contact for his power to work. Fingerless gloves worked just fine for protecting most of his hand while leaving his fingers free to copy and channel powers that were available to him.

They were no protection against Siren.

He dropped his head back, ignoring the spike of pain at the back of his skull. He didn’t register it much, not when his gaze was locked on Siren as the hero pulled the glove free.

Siren held his gaze for a moment before dropping it and nuzzling into Sorey’s palm. Sorey gasped at the faint scrape of teeth, not sure if it was a warning or a promise. Either way, he didn’t care.

He shuddered as a chill ran down his spine, Sorey hearing Siren gasp as well as his power kicked in. For a moment, everything felt muffled and distant, like it did when he was underwater, and then everything snapped back into focus, except with a new awareness for the water in the air. It was a familiar feeling, but it still made him gasp for breath.

Or that could have been Siren’s tongue slipping over his palm and up his fingers.

Sorey swallowed, watching as Siren’s eyes closed with bliss as he took one of Sorey’s fingers into his mouth. Then Siren’s eyes flicked open and he was moving away from Sorey’s hand. The hand Siren had been used to hold Sorey’s wrist in place moved to cup Sorey’s cheek as Siren slid back across him so they were chest to chest.

Sorey could feel Siren’s chest rising and falling rapidly as the hero leaned against him, Siren’s gaze never leaving his own. Siren’s fingers smoothed over Sorey’s cheek, holding him still. Sorey swallowed and followed the silent command. His compliance earned a soft smile, Siren leaning in to brush their lips against each other. “You look good in blue.”

“Siren…” Sorey got a tighter hold on Siren’s waist, watching as Siren’s head fell back.

He felt Siren twitch forward, like he was going to grind against him, but then Siren was moving out of the way, slipping out of his arms as easily as the water he controlled. Sorey moaned and tried to follow after him, but Siren gave him a coy, if shaky, smile. “We’ll have to do this another time, Shepherd. I’ve got somewhere to be.”

Siren gave him a last wave before dashing to the side of the roof and dropping down. Sorey heard the clang of Siren’s boots against the metal of the fire escape, Sorey breathing out slowly. He resisted the urge to go and watch Siren leave. If he did, then he wouldn’t be getting off of the roof for a long while. It was better to lean against the concrete entrance and take deep breaths to try and calm down. The police were waiting for him to bring the thief down, but Sorey wanted to wait until his erection had gone down. He was not about to carry a thief down flights of stairs like this.

He groaned and ran a hand down his face. Sorey glanced over at where the thief was still handcuffed to the pipe, down at his glove on the ground and then at his watch. He groaned at the latter. He maybe had the time to calm down and leave, or take the thief down the stairs, not both. Sorey muttered a curse to the sky before bending down to retrieve his glove. He tugged it back on, flexing his fingers at the ghost of Siren’s mouth against his palm before shaking his head. If he started thinking like that he’d be late.

Sorey sighed, glancing down at his hand before walking over to the pipe to undo the handcuffs.

* * *

“Where the hell have you been?”

Sorey waved vaguely at Rose as he rushed into the room, one hand already going to the futile task of patting down his hair. He had tried it a few times on the way to the church with no luck, but he had hoped that maybe he might be able to tame it into something. He gave up as Rose came over to glare at him.

She tapped aggressively at her watch. “Do you have any idea what time it is?”

“Yes.” Sorey flinched. “I didn’t mean to be late, but there was an incident and no one else around so I _had_ to take care of it. It was supposed to be quick but…”

Rose sighed and walked over to start tugging at his suit. He stood still to allow her to work, ducking his head slightly as she continued to lecture him.

“Quick? Like they ever are. They’re criminals that don’t want to be caught so they’re going to keep running. And we’ll keep chasing because sense of justice or righteousness or…something.” Rose waved one hand vaguely before attacking his tie. Sorey gulped as she pulled it tighter before straightening it out. “And I know you. You will never let something go unfinished if you can fix it. So that brings us to this.”

She turned away to grab something on the table in the hallway. Sorey watched her back, sighing when he heard Rose still muttering to herself. He rubbed the back of his neck. “Rose, I really am sorry.”

“Oh, it’s not me you should be apologizing to.” Rose turned back, a boutonniere box in her hand. She stared at him for a moment before narrowing her eyes. “You know what, you’re right. You should be sorry. We’ve all been panicking here and rushing things through.”

“I’m really sorry.”

Rose glared at him for a moment before shaking her head. “I don’t think we honestly expected you to do anything different. We were all prepared for this from the start.” She stepped forward to secure his boutonniere into place. As soon as she was done, she patted his shoulder, her hand lingering there as she stared into his eyes. Sorey tensed, leaning away from her until she grabbed his chin.

Rose leaned in, staring for a moment more before shaking her head. “You’re still blue.”

“What?” Sorey stared at her before realizing what she meant. He swallowed and took a deep breath. It was an easy matter to channel the power out and away, Sorey feeling water gather at the tips of his fingers. He flicked it away from the two of them, glancing at the droplets that scattered on the floor before looking back at Rose. “Gone now?”

Rose peered at him. “Still blue-green, but it’ll probably wear out when it’s time for pictures.”

Sorey smiled at her. “Thank you, Rose.”

“I know, I know. What would you do without me?” She grinned at him before giving him a shove towards the doors. “Now hurry up. Everyone has been here for an hour and Mikleo came running in fifteen minutes ago.”

“Fifteen minutes!”

“I _said_ you were late.” Rose gave him another shove, but Sorey didn’t need it, he was already reaching for the doors.

They swung open with a creak, Sorey wincing at the sound. He glanced up, not surprised to see everyone gathered looking back at him. He caught his mother giving him a resigned look, Sorey mouthing an apology to her before hurrying up the aisle. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Rose slip down the side, making her way to where Alisha was waiting at the front. Sorey followed her for a little bit before he focused on the man in the white suit standing at the top of the aisle. He was the only one that hadn’t turned around, and Sorey’s heart beat faster at the sight of him.

He hurried up the aisle, going far faster than he was supposed to, but Sorey was sure that he was allowed to make up for lost time. He was fifteen minutes late after all, so there was no point in waiting.

Mikleo didn’t turn around as he approached, but Sorey saw his hand turn slightly which was all he needed to reach out and take the hand offered.

He squeezed Mikleo’s hand, settling his shoulder against Mikleo’s as the priest started the ceremony. He knew that he should be paying attention, but he felt like he couldn’t let his timing slide without a comment.

Sorey dropped his voice to a whisper, glancing up at the priest as he talked. “Sorry that I’m late.”

“You’re not much better than me. I think you had the better timing.” Mikleo sighed. “I got a lecture from both of our parents.”

“I think I’ll get one after.”

“Good. We’re a united front.”

Sorey bit his lip to hold back a laugh, waiting until the urge passed away before speaking. “I seem to remember someone rejecting my offer to work together.”

“Ah.” Mikleo smiled. “I never refused your offer. I said it was very tempting, but I had important business to get to.”

Sorey huffed, earning a soft chuckle from Mikleo. He felt Mikleo squeeze his hand before Mikleo continued in a low voice. “I also said you looked good in blue, and I was right.”

“With the way things are, I’m going to be looking like that more often.” Sorey leaned closer. “And do you intend on continuing what you started on the roof?”

“Fully. Just as soon as we’re alone.”

Sorey pressed his lips together to keep from making a sound, but he did nothing to stop himself from leaning further into Mikleo. He felt Mikleo to the same, their fingers sliding together as they listened to the priest read the ceremony. The man was giving the ceremony all due respect and reverence, but Sorey had to fight the urge ask him to hurry up. This was their wedding, he just had to be patient to wait long enough to get through the wedding and reception, which wouldn’t be a big deal.

He could only hope that the drive to the hotel was just as uneventful. If it wasn’t then it would just have to wait. After what had happened on the roof, Sorey wanted to get Mikleo alone – and preferably naked – as soon as possible.

END


End file.
